I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a connector interference prevention grounding mechanism and, more specifically, to a connector interference prevention grounding mechanism that improves the anti-electromagnetic interference and anti-static electricity effect.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that most of the memory cards for digital cameras and PDA""s (Personal Data Assistant) consists of a housing with a circuitry board inside, a connector on one end of the circuitry board, and a metal board on the top and a metal board on the bottom of the connector.
Electromagnetic wave might destroy the data stored in memory chips and cause errors during data transfer of the memory cards. The strong static electricity might conduct from people who touch the memory cards; if the circuitry of the memory cards is not properly grounded, the static electricity can not guide to ground might result the damage to the components of the circuit board, especially the memory chips.
Most of the known metal boards of memory cards do not have a grounding structure or just have poor prevention. The electromagnetic interference might influence the performance stability of the memory cards, the strong static electricity might cause severe damage to the circuitry and break the memory cards. Therefore, it is better to have the metal boards connected to ground to eliminate the electromagnetic wave and static electricity.
Most of the known metal boards of memory cards have only one metal board connected to the circuitry board. The other metal board is in a simpler format and not connected to the circuit board. Therefore, the anti-electromagnetic interference and anti-static electricity effect is insufficient, a better scheme to improve the situation is necessary.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide an interference prevention grounding mechanism to achieve an anti-electromagnetic interference and anti-static electricity effect for memory cards of digital cameras and PDA""s.
In order to achieve the objective set forth, an interference prevention grounding mechanism in accordance with the present invention comprises a circuit board with a connector on one side, the connector has a plurality of slots, each slot contains an internal sleeve. One metal board is on the top and another is on the bottom of the connector. Internal to the side slots on both ends of the connector is a grounding sleeve. A C-shaped spring tongue is in the middle of the grounding sleeve. A convex point is on the bottom of the metal board and beneath the C-shaped spring tongue; therefore by connecting the convex point and the C-shaped spring tongue together can conduct the metal board and the grounding sleeve. The C-shaped spring tongue of the grounding sleeve contacts the convex point of the metal board; and the grounding sleeve also connects to the circuitry of the circuit board. Therefore, the electromagnetic wave and static electricity absorbed by the metal board can be conducted to the circuit board through the grounding sleeve to eliminate the electromagnetic wave and the static electricity.